<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Babies &amp; Bungeoppang by Juliette24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010614">Babies &amp; Bungeoppang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliette24/pseuds/Juliette24'>Juliette24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>True Beauty - Yaongyi (Webcomic), 여신강림 | True Beauty (Korea TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending He (and We) Deserve, Justice for Seojun, Seojun is the Real Male Lead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliette24/pseuds/Juliette24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day, Seojun came back to their apartment with the same question: “Did you take the test yet?”</p><p>Every day, Jugyeong replied with the same answer: “It’s too early.”</p><p>Then he would pout, with a glisten on his lower lip that Jugyeong found so irresistible that she would tug the drawstrings of his sweatshirt and bring him down for a kiss. Maybe that had been his plan all along. Maybe she should slap the scoundrel instead next time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seojun Han/Jugyeong Lim | Im Ju Kyung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Babies &amp; Bungeoppang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't think I'd write fic for True Beauty because of how severely the K-drama (and now seemingly the comic) has done Seojun dirty. But at the same time, that's a very good reason to write some fic for him. So here I am.</p><p>This is written with mostly the K-drama in mind, but I feel like this can fit into the universe of the comic as well. I've kept up with both versions of the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every day, Seojun came back to their apartment with the same question: “Did you take the test yet?”</p><p>Every day, Jugyeong replied with the same answer: “It’s too early.”</p><p>Then he would pout, with a glisten on his lower lip that Jugyeong found so irresistible that she would tug the drawstrings of his sweatshirt and bring him down for a kiss. Maybe that had been his plan all along. Maybe she should slap the scoundrel instead next time. Yet he would get so endearing with how he circled around her, with his forefinger and thumb gripping his chin as he gazed at the slopes and curves of her body, checking for even the most miniscule difference, then he’d huff and finally go about his business. How she loved him.</p><p>Of course, the day she did take the test, she knew she had to make it special when he did return home. She baked him his favorite dessert, bungeoppang, which was infusing the apartment with its glorious carbohydrated warmth and sweet red bean scent when he opened the door. She hurriedly opened the oven where she had been keeping the bungeoppang warm and presented the plate of fish-shaped pastries on the counter before Seojun could think to ask her his daily question.</p><p>Seojun hopped on his toes and pointed, silently asking permission even as he looked ready to pounce on the plate. She nodded. In the old days, before they were married, he would have grabbed them with his bare hand and stuffed them into his mouth, but age had taught him better manners. He fetched his own plate and slid several pastries onto it; Jugyeong expected him to gobble them up, but instead he held the plate up to her and smiled. Little things he did like that—unspoken favors like the first sip of his soda or putting his jacket on her shoulders or bringing home cute makeup samples—none of them ought to surprise her anymore. Yet they always did, and she always melted.</p><p>Seojun loaded his own plate as Jugyeong nibbled on her bungeoppang and watched him. Then, as was his habit, he ripped his bungeoppang in half to take a bite, but he jerked back when something plopped out. He leaned forward. Poked it.</p><p>“Jugyeong-ah,” he murmured. “Are you trying to poison me?”</p><p>Jugyeong clicked her tongue. “Why is that your first assumption? Pick it up.”</p><p>Using his fingernail and thumbnail as forceps, Seojun gingerly picked up the red blob and squinted at it.</p><p>“Is it plastic?” he muttered. “Rubber? It’s kind of shaped like—”</p><p>Seojun dropped the pacifier and stared at Jugyeong as unspeakable joy overwhelmed him.</p><p>“Did you… are you?” he asked.</p><p>Jugyeong was too happy to speak, so she nodded. Seojun swiped the bungeoppang aside, jumped atop the counter on his knees, and clutched her face between his hands and kissed her, He pulled back only to keep kissing her face and her cheeks and her neck.</p><p>“I love you,” he said. “I love you I love you I love you.”</p><p>His excessive kisses were tickling her, so Jugyeong pushed his chest so she could gain control over her breathless laughter. He was sitting with his knees tucked under him on the counter, where crumbs and red paste were crusting around his jeans, and he hovered just centimeters from her face as wonder stretched his smile wider than she had ever seen.</p><p>“Surprise,” she said. “You’re about to be a dad.”</p><p>“Aish, what surprise?” said Seojun. “We were mapping out your ovulation cycle together for months.”</p><p>“All the work was worth it.”</p><p>“Who are we calling first? Should we visit your parents now?”</p><p>Jugyeong shook her head. “It’s better if I told my parents alone. My dad will flip out.”</p><p>“Why?” asked Seojun, scrunching his forehead. “He loves me. And we’re married.”</p><p>“I never said he was a rational person.”</p><p>Sure enough, when Jugyeong called her parents, her mother screeched with joy only possible from years of pent-up frustration and her father wailed: “A baby? You’re still a baby yourself!”</p><p>“I’m 27,” replied Jugyeong.</p><p>“Just a baby!”</p><p>Seojun and Jugyeong waited until four months to post the news on social media, and after that they turned off their phones. At this point, they both viewed social media as a necessary evil for their careers. Hiding their relationship in the first years after Seojun’s debut through the announcement of their marriage was a time neither of them liked to remember. At least they had sifted out most of the haters by now. </p><p>A few weeks after their baby announcement, they received an unlabeled package with pale yellow knitted booties, and they exchanged quiet smiles. Seojun stuffed the booties back into the box to put away later, because he was determined to enjoy movie night with Jugyeong, and as kind as Suho’s gesture was, he wasn’t in the mood to be thinking about him.</p><p>He walked over to Jugyeong, barefaced and beautiful as she sipped on her strawberry smoothie and lounged on the sofa. Her belly was beginning to grow in earnest. The doctor told them that the baby was the size of a bell pepper right now. Seojun pictured a literal green bell pepper hiding underneath her sweater and snickered. Jugyeong narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” she demanded.</p><p>“Nothing, just that you’re beautiful,” he replied cheekily.</p><p>He rolled onto the couch and rested his head on her lap. She filtered her fingers through his hair, tugging on it to ensure he knew that she wasn’t fooled, then smoothed it out like the world’s gentlest hairbrush. Seojun pressed his ear against her stomach, hoping he could hear their baby moving, but all he got was the water rushing sound like when he held a seashell to his ear. He started to hum in case that would activate their baby’s senses, but Jugyeong giggled before he got far into the song.</p><p>“Are you singing your debut song?” she teased.</p><p>He shushed her. “I’m trying to listen to her dance.”</p><p>“Why do you keep assuming it’s a girl, huh?”</p><p>“Because that’s what I want.”</p><p>“Well I want a boy, and since I’m the mom I have final say.”</p><p>“Pfft. Why do you want a boy? Boys are the worst.”</p><p>“They don’t have to worry so much, especially about their looks. I had it hard growing up. I don’t want that for my kid.”</p><p>“We’ll let our kid know that other people are brainless if they don’t think they’re beautiful. Anyway, with our combined genes, our kid is guaranteed to be the best looking beyond any possible standard.”</p><p>“I hope our baby takes after you.”</p><p>“Ya!” Seojun scrambled to sit upright and pointed at her. “Why shouldn’t they take after you?”</p><p>Jugyeong smiled and unraveled the hand pointing at her into an open-faced palm and pressed her lips against it.</p><p>“I’m not saying that to put myself down,” she said, slowly and clearly so he knew how much she meant it. “I just like everything about you so much that I want to see it reflected in our baby. Your eyes. Your shy little smile when you feel embarrassed.”</p><p>Answering the cue, that very smile appeared on his face, and he turned aside to rub the back of his neck. Once again Jugyeong kissed the hand she was holding, in the soft wrinkles of his palm.</p><p>“If our baby is happy and healthy, that’s all I can ask for,” she said. “I’m just glad I can do this with you.”</p><p>When Seojun turned to her again, he had channeled a cavalier confidence back into his smile, an easy stroke of a brush on a smooth canvas.</p><p>“Han Jugyeong,” said Seojun.</p><p>As hard as it was to convince him to stop calling her by her full name before, it was impossible now that she had his last name. Despite acting so cool, he seemed to relish being able to say it.</p><p>“Han Seojun,” Jugyeong replied, not to be outdone.</p><p>He leaned close and said, “I wouldn’t want to have a baby with anyone else in the world.”</p><p>Her nose crinkled in the way that Seojun loved. “Lucky you then. Can we watch the movie now?”</p><p>Seojun shuddered. “The DVD cover looked so scary. I think you’re going to have to hold me.”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” said Jugyeong, rolling her eyes. “Just come over here.”</p><p>He happily obliged.</p><p>About four months later, Jugyeong gave birth to a baby girl with Seojun’s nose and Jugyeong’s eyes and a ruddiness to her chubby cheeks that made her irresistible to any hands that wandered too close. Seojun insisted that he used his wish, the one she promised him years ago, to have the daughter he wanted. By her count, he’d used that wish a thousand times by now. As far as Jugyeong was concerned, he could use it a thousand more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Seojun would be literally counting the days until he became a daddy, and no one can tell me otherwise.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>